


red lips and a razor sharp smirk

by mia_wallace



Series: the glitter queen verse' [3]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, birthday fic, natasha needs to escape all the ust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-20 05:06:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mia_wallace/pseuds/mia_wallace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She looks up at the sky and watches the sun slowly start to disappear, the sky a beautiful mix of yellow, red and orange. She's always loved watching the sun set, it reminded her of a happier time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	red lips and a razor sharp smirk

**Author's Note:**

> another clintasha drabble for my darling Les. Happy birthday my evil glitter queen.

Natasha sits on the edge of the Avengers Tower landing pad, the very one Tony uses to put on and take off his Iron Man suit. Her legs dangle over the edge, hands planted behind her, hair whipping around because of the wind. She's got a great view of New York City from up so high, people and cars looking like ants bustling about, sky scrapers and office buildings surrounding her for miles.

She likes to sit out here when she needs to clear her head or in this case, get away from Steve and Tony's constant bickering. She's this close to locking them in a closet and not letting them out until they finally pull their heads out of their asses and go on a fucking date. The sexual tension that settles around those two is nothing short of suffocating. Even Fury's noticed and that is just frightening. She could probably get the rest of the team to help her if she decided that her closet idea needs to be used. 

Against the sound of the wind, she hears the door open and the familiar sound of Clint's combat boots tap-tapping against the metal flooring. He sits down next to her, his legs hanging over the edge as he wraps his around her shoulder. She lets her head rest on his shoulder, bringing her arm up to intertwine their fingers. Whenever she's around Clint she feels that she can drop her guard around him, that she can just be herself; not the super spy trained by the KGB, the daughter of a Russian tyrant, the girl who has so much blood on her hands. They've seen each other at their best and their worst. Countless missions spent together, drunken confessions and personal stories told underneath warm sheets. Love may be for children but that's never stopped her from soaking in what she has with the archer. 

She looks up at the sky and watches the sun slowly start to disappear, the sky a beautiful mix of yellow, red and orange. She can see the moon slowly rising up, taking the sun's place in the sky. She's always loved watching the sun set, it reminded her of a happier time; before the Red Room, all the training, missions, the deaths. Watching the sun was just peaceful.

She can hear Clint humming an old Johnny Cash song, leg bouncing to the beat playing inside his head. She turns her head and plants a kiss on the side of his jaw, snuggling back into his side. 

"They still fighting?" she asks looking out into the horizon. 

"Nah. Stark's locked himself in his lab probably blowing stuff up and Steve's in the gym destroying more punching bags"

"When are they going to pull their heads out of their asses, bozhe moy" 

"I know. Thor said we should lock them in a room and not let em' out until they sort their shit out" 

"I was thinking the same thing. This whole sexual tension thing is getting ridiculous" she says sighing against his shoulder. 

"I bet Jarvis would help us with this plan. I know Bruce is getting sick of Tony's constant bitching" he says with a look of pure mischief. 

"If you lure Stark out, I'll take care of Steve" Natasha says, a smirk dancing across her face.

"Deal" Clint says pressing a quick kiss against her red lips. 

They swing their legs back up and move to stand up. When they're both upright, Natasha stands on her tippy toes and presses a final kiss against Clint's lips and then she's running back inside, Clint no doubt close on her heels. 

Oh this is going to be fun.


End file.
